Mama Himura!
by Hitokiri Shinta
Summary: What would happen if Kenshin's mother hadn't died of cholera? What would she do if she found out that her son is the dreaded Battousai or when she meets the man who trained him?
1. Chapter 1

Understanding Kenshin Himura

Chapter 1

It was another normal, bright and sunny day in Tokyo and the Kenshingumi was taking advantage of the nice weather and temporary break from the fighting. They had all gone out for the day and just browsed around some of the shops for a couple of hours then they had lunch at the Akabeko before deciding to head on home. One the way Kaoru and Megumi were having their usual argument over Kenshin while he and Sanosuke talked amongst themselves a few feet ahead of them. Sanosuke glanced behind him at the two bickering females and nudged Kenshin, "Why don't you just marry one of them and get it over with?"

Kenshin flushed, "Why would you suggest such a thing, Sano?"

"Because I'm tired of hearing those two argue over you, that's why."

Kenshin opened his mouth to say something but a scream off in the distance caught his attention. They all looked up ahead of them and saw a group of thugs attacking a woman. Sanosuke and Kenshin immediately charged forward and quickly disposed of the thugs but a few of them ran off down the road to get away but Sanosuke caught this and smiled, "I'll get those guys, Kenshin, you get the woman."

"Thanks Sano."

Kenshin watched his friend chase after the thieves before turning around to see Kaoru and Megumi kneeling next to the unconscious woman. He went up beside them and looked down at her, "Is she alright, Miss Megumi?"

"She has a bump on the head but she should be fine with a little rest."

"That's good, that it is."

Kenshin took a moment to look at the woman and a strange feeling of recognition washed over him. She was on her side, her back to him, her shoulder-length blood red hair shielding her face from view. He reached out and grasped her shoulder, turning her around to face him, a gasp of surprise escaping his lips when he saw her face, _"It can't be... how can she possibly be alive!"_

"Kenshin... Kenshin!"

"Oro?" Kenshin snapped out of his surprised daze and looked over at Kaoru, "Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm... I'm fine, Miss Kaoru, that I am, let's get this woman back to the dojo so we can treat her wounds, shall we?"

Before she could answer he scooped the woman up into his arms and started down the road. The others followed closely behind and they caught up to an amused Sanosuke at the clinic before continuing towards home. A few minutes later they arrived back at the dojo and Kenshin laid the woman down in his room. Megumi came in to tend to her wounds and Kenshin headed off to the back of the dojo, splashing his face with cold water from the well to clear his mind. A hand rested on his shoulder and he turned around to see a worried Kaoru standing behind him, "Oh, Miss Kaoru, is anything wrong?"

"Are you alright, Kenshin? You seem very upset about something."

Kenshin looked to the ground and sighed, "It's that woman we found."

"What about her?"

Kenshin chuckled ever so slightly and shook his head, never looking up from the ground, "Believe it or not... I know her, that I do..."

"Really! How do you know her, Kenshin?"

He raised his head up and looked directly into Kaoru's eyes, his own shining with a mixture of confusion and joy, "She's... she's my mother..."

**So... what do you think? Should I go on, should I take this off the site? I was just sitting in math class and this idea came to me, so let me know what you think and if you like it I'll try and get another chapter up soon, 'k? Thanks folks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mama Himura**

**Chapter 2**

**I decided to change the title and summary because it kind of sounded dumb once I thought about it for awhile. Any ways, hope you like this next chapter, enjoy!  
**

Kaoru's mouth flew open in shock and she just stared at him for a long moment until she snapped out of it, stuttering, "She's… she's your… your mother!"

"Yes."

"But… but I thought that your parents were dead, Kenshin!"

"So did I but… that woman is my mother, that she is."

"How can you be sure? It may just be someone that looks like her."

"No, it's her, my mother had a scar on the nape of her neck and that woman has the same one, that she does."

Before Kaoru could argue further they heard Sanosuke shout from down the hall, "Hey! That woman's waking up!"

Kenshin and Kaoru hurried to his room and Kaoru sat beside of Megumi as the woman groaned and opened her eyes, "Oh… my head… where am I?"

Everyone arched an eyebrow, she had a very unusual and thick accent and it was difficult to understand her, "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Megumi asked

"Where am I?"

"You're at the Kamiya dojo, those thugs are gone so don't worry about them, you're safe here." Kaoru told her cheerfully

The woman smiled and sat up, her violet eyes sparkling, "Thank you, I'm sorry ta be such a burden, that I am."

"_That I am?" _everyone thought to themselves

Everyone stared at her for a moment then the woman smiled and asked, "So what are your names?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Kamiya Kaoru."

"Megumi Takani."

"I'm Sanosuke Sagara."

"And I'm Yahiko Myojin."

"It's nice ta meet all of you, that it is, my name's Tokisha. Now, who do I thank for rescuin' me?"

"That would be Sanosuke and Kenshin." Kaoru told her

Tokisha nodded to Sanosuke, "Thank ya very much, young man, I owe ya much, that I do."

"Don't worry about it."

"Where's the other young man you mentioned?"

"Oh… Kenshin? I'm not sure, he was here just a minute ago but he's always going off somewhere without telling us so he should be back soon. Would you like some tea while you wait, Miss Tokisha?"

"I'd like that very much, that I would."

Sanosuke helped her up and they all headed outside to sit on the porch while Kaoru made the tea. She returned a few moments later with a tray and gave a cup of tea to everyone who wanted one, "Thank ya, Kaoru."

"You're welcome, Miss Tokisha."

"Oh by the way, dear, do ya know of any inns around here? I need ta find a place ta stay for awhile, that I do."

"You can stay here with us."

"Are ya sure? I don't want to be a bother, that I don't."

"You're no bother, Miss Tokisha, you're more than welcome to stay here as long as you like."

"You're very kind, that ya are, Kaoru."

"Yeah right, she's rude and ugly on top of it."

Kaoru shot a death glare at Yahiko before hitting him upside the head with her fist, getting a laugh out of everyone else, including Tokisha, "Now, now, you two shouldn't be fightin,' that ya shouldn't."

"Hey lady can I ask you something?" Sanosuke asked the red-haired woman.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why do you sound so weird?"

"SANOSUKE!" Megumi and Kaoru yelled at him.

Tokisha simply smiled and shook her head, "Now don't scold him, he's not the first by any means ta ask me that, that he isn't. But the reason I sound so strange ta ya is because I'm not Japanese, that I'm not."

"You're not?" Yahiko asked, slightly surprised

"No, I'm Irish, that I am, I moved here ta Japan when I met my husband, that I did."

"So where's your husband now?" Megumi asked

"My husband passed away about twenty years ago, that he did."

"I'm sorry… so… where do you come from?"

"Omasu."

"That's so far away, what brings you all the way to Tokyo, Miss Tokisha?" Kaoru asked

"I've been traveling around Japan for many years now, that I have, I just go from place to place."

"Oh, so you're a wanderer?" Megumi asked

"No, I'm not exactly a wanderer, that I'm not, I'm traveling around because I'm lookin' for my son."

"Your son, huh? What happened to him?" Sanosuke asked

"I'm not sure, that I'm not. Twenty years ago my husband and I became very ill and he died from the disease but it just put me into a deep sleep, that it did. When I woke up my son was gone, a friend of mine told me that he had been sold to some slave traders and I've been wanderin' around lookin' for him ever since, that I have."

"How old would he be now?" Yahiko asked

"He would be… about… twenty-eight, I believe."

"What does he look like?"

"He has red hair, like mine, and violet, sometimes blue eyes."

"That sounds a lot like Sir Ken, what did you say your son's name was?" Megumi asked

"His name is Shinta, that it is."

"Well it's not Kenshin then, and any ways Megumi, Kenshin told us that both of his parents were dead." Sanosuke told the doctor with a serious look on his face.

"I'd like ta meet your Kenshin, that I would, I've heard many stories about a man named Kenshin, that I have, but… they're probably just rumors, though."

Before anyone could answer they heard a faint, "I'm back, that I am."

"We're over here, Kenshin!" Kaoru shouted

He started to come around the corner but ducked back behind it when he saw Tokisha, "Oh… hello ma'am, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, ya must be Kenshin, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I wanted to thank ya for helpin' me earlier."

"You're welcome."

Tokisha tried to get a look at him but she couldn't see around the corner, "What are ya hidin,' for, Kenshin?"

"I… um… I look messy right now, that I do."

"Oh that makes no difference ta me, that it doesn't. I want ta thank my rescuer face to face, that I do, now come on out here."

"I can't…"

"Why ever not, young man?"

There was a slight pause between them before he answered softly, "You'll hate me if you see me, that you will."

"Come now, Kenshin, how can I hate ya if I don't even know ya?"

"You do know me, that you do."

"Oh really? How so?"

There was another pause before Kenshin finally stepped out from behind the corner, raising his head up to look directly into Tokisha's eyes. When she saw him she let out a startled gasp and stood up, slowly walking up to him as she raised a shaky hand to touch the bandage on his left cheek, her eyes never leaving his as she stared at the red-haired man in front of her, "S… Shinta…"

Kenshin smiled, "It's good to see you again, that it is… Mama…"

Tokisha's eyes filled with tears of joy as she suddenly lunged forward and hugged him tightly, "Oh Shinta… my little Shinta… you're alive!"

Kenshin just stood stark still as her arms tightened around him, a soft smile coming to his lips as he rubbed his cheek against her hair, "I'm sorry."

"What for, Shinta?"

"For letting you get hurt earlier."

"Oh now don't ya worry about that, I'm fine, that I am."

"Hey… Kenshin?"

They parted and looked to the others to see the confused expressions playing across their faces, "How do you know this woman?" Sanosuke asked

Kenshin smiled, "This is my mother, Sano."

"Your mother! But… I thought that your parents were dead!"

"So did I, but luckily I was wrong."

Tokisha smiled up at her son, "Ay, I'm alive and well, that I am. Come now, Shinta, turn around and let me get a look at ya."

Kenshin turned around once and Tokisha became ecstatic, "My you've grown so very much, that ya have! Oh and you're just so handsome, ya look so much like your father, that ya do! And look at your hair, it's beautiful, that it is!"

Kenshin flushed at his mother's excited praises by smiled all the same, "Thank you."

Tokisha took the end of his hair in her hand and played with it thoughtfully, "My… my… your father would have a fit over your hair, if he were still alive, that he would."

Kenshin chuckled, "I know, he'd have a fit over a lot of things about me now, that he most certainly would."

"Why would your father have a fit over your hair, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked

"He believed that men should have short hair, but… mine's far from it, that it is."

Tokisha smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "Even if he were alive he wouldn't give ya too much grief, that he wouldn't, 'cause if he did I would smack him right across the head, that I would. Men tend ta listen ta ya when you smack them enough, that they do."

Everyone had to chuckle at the thought, they could actually picture this short, hyper woman slapping around a man like Kenshin and the thought was quite amusing. Tokisha looked up at Kenshin and did a double-take, just noticing the bandage on his left cheek as she reached up to place her hand over it, "Oh Shinta… what happened ta your face?"

"I… I was… working on the roof a couple of days ago and I… fell off and cut my cheek."

"Let me take a look at it."

She tried to pull the bandage off but Kenshin gently grasped her wrist and pulled it away, "Don't worry, Mother, it's alright, that it is."

"But Shinta…"

"There's no need to make a fuss over a cut, that there isn't, I've had far worse than this in the past, that I have. I hate to be rude but it's getting late and I need to start dinner, that I do, excuse me."

Kenshin moved past her and headed off down the hall towards the kitchen, not noticing the shocked expression on his mother's face as she watched him leave.

**Sorry if Tokisha's way of speaking isn't correct by today's standards, but my grandmother (on both sides) is Irish and that's how she talks so I'm using her as a speech model. There's a lot more fun to come, including some embarrassing childhood stories about our Kenshin , so read on folks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Mama Himura

Chapter 3

That night at dinner everyone asked Tokisha about her travels and whatnot, just trying to get to know her a little better. During the meal she looked beside of her at her son, noticing the solumn look on his face and became concerned, "Shinta?"

"Yes?"

"Are ya alright, son?"

"Of course, why?"

"Ya look sad about somethin' that's why."

"Kenshin always looks like that, I'm surprised that the man even knows how to smile."

Kenshin shot a playful glare at Sanosuke and tossed a carrot at him, "Thanks a lot, Sano, I appreciate that."

"Anytime my friend."

Tokisha smiled at them, "So what have ya been up to these past twenty years, Shinta?"

"That's a really long story, Mother, that it is, but basically I did some things that I regret when I was younger and I've spent the past ten years trying to repent for what I've done."

"What things have ya done, Shinta?"

"I'd… rather not say right now… if that's alright."

Tokisha smiled and patted his hand, "Of course it's alright, Shinta, ya don't have ta tell me anything ya don't want to, that ya don't."

"Can I ask you something, Tokisha?" Sanosuke asked

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why do you call Kenshin 'Shinta'?"

"Because that's his name, that it is."

"Huh? Kenshin, explain!"

Kenshin smiled and let out a small sigh, "Hiko changed my name to Kenshin when he took me in, that he did, my real name is Shinta."

Yahiko and Sanosuke started laughing and all the girls shot them a glare, "What's so funny?" Megumi asked

"Your… your real name is… Shinta? That's… that's so wussy, Kenshin!" Yahiko sputtered out between laughs

"There's nothin' wrong with my son's name, that there isn't, I happen to like his name."

"It's alright, that it is, Mother. They've always known me as Kenshin, but truthfully… my real name sounds kind of strange to me too now, that it does."

"How long have ya had the name Kenshin?" Tokisha asked

"Almost nineteen years."

"Well your friends can call ya whatever they want but you're my son and I'm going to call you by the name I gave ya at birth, that I am."

"But…"

"Don't ya be arguin' with me now, young man, I gave birth to ya, I raised ya, I named ya Shinta and that's what I'm goin' ta call you, end of subject, understand?"  
Kenshin grinned at her, "Yes ma'am."

Everyone was completely stunned by her attitude, not expecting her to be so forward or strict. Yahiko nudged Sanosuke and whispered in his ear, "She's as evil as Kaoru."

Kaoru apparently heard him and slapped them both across the head, getting a hurt look out of Sanosuke as he rubbed his now sore head, "What did you hit me for, Missy?"

"You were thinking it but he said it so you both deserved it."

"Well you are evil and ugly too!"

"Yahiko!"

"Calm down you two." Kenshin said quietly

Surprisingly they stopped arguing and went back to eating their dinner, not noticing the chuckle coming from Tokisha, "Well now, I see you're the pacifier, Shinta."

"The what?" Yahiko asked with an arched eyebrow

"A pacifier is one who brings peace, keeps things calm."

"Oh…"

Kaoru smiled at the look on her student's face and stretched, "Well it's late, I think I'll turn in."

"It is late, I need to get back and help Dr. Gensai, thanks for dinner, it was nice to meet you, Tokisha."

"You too, Megumi."  
Megumi bowed slightly to everyone and headed out of the dojo towards the clinic. Kaoru helped Kenshin clean off the table and then she showed Tokisha to a room before heading off to bed herself. Tokisha quickly got settled in and changed into a sleeping robe before she headed outside to sit on the porch. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the gentle breeze that wafted over her. A few minutes later she began to nod off then she suddenly felt herself being lifted up into strong arms, letting out a yelp of surprise as she saw who had hold of her, "Shinta? What are ya doin', ya liked to startled me ta death, that ya did."

Kenshin smiled at the scold, "I'm sorry, Mother, that I am, I thought you'd fallen asleep out here and I was going to take you to bed, that I was."

"I can take myself to bed just fine, that I can, now put me down ya silly boy."

Kenshin set her back down and sat next to her on the porch, neither saying a word for several moments until Tokisha just couldn't stand the silence any longer, "So how long have ya known Kaoru and the others?"

"About two years."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Oro! Um… well… Miss Kaoru and I are… I mean… kind of…"

Tokisha couldn't help but smile at her flustered son, "She is your girl, isn't she?"

"Yes… but can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"How can you still be alive? Twenty years ago I laid next to you and watched you die but now… you're here right in front of me."

"I was put into a deep sleep, Shinta, I didn't die, your father succumbed to the disease but I didn't. When I woke up you were gone and I've been lookin' for ya ever since, that I have."

"All this time… how did you even know that I was still alive?"

"A mother knows about her children, that she does. My heart told me that you were alive and I also heard stories about a red-haired man so I figured it had ta be you since there aren't too many men that have red hair."

Kenshin suddenly turned pale, "What kind of stories did you hear?"

"Different ones, I heard about a red-haired swordsman that fought during the revolution, but most were just rumors, why?"

"No reason, no reason, just… curious is all…"

Tokisha smiled and patted his hand, a look of worry coming to her face when he tensed up at her touch, "What's wrong, Shinta? When I hugged ya earlier it was like huggin' a tree and now you're tense from me touchin' your hand. Something's botherin' ya, now what is it?"

"Why do you think something's wrong?"

"Because I know my son, you're normally so energetic and happy, always willin' ta crush my ribs in a hug but now ya won't hardly touch me and I'd like ta know why, that I would."

Kenshin looked at her for a moment before turning his gaze to look at the ground, his voice soft and unsure, "I'm afraid, that I am."

"Afraid! Of what, Shinta!"

"I'm afraid that if… if I touch you then… you'll disappear. I feel like this is some sort of pleasant dream that will vanish if I touch you and… I don't want to take that chance, that I don't."

"Oh Shinta… look at me," Tokisha reached over and placed her hand on his jaw, turning his head to face her before stroking his cheek lovingly, "Ya don't have ta be afraid, that ya don't, I'm here, my son, and I won't leave ya again, that I won't, I promise you. And you can touch me, look…"

She took his hand and placed it on her cheek, smiling at his shocked expression, "See, I'm still here, ya don't have to be afraid anymore, that ya don't."

Kenshin smiled sadly and moved his hand away from her face, "You have no idea just how wrong you are, Mother, but it's late and I'm sure you're tired, let's get you to bed."

Tokisha took his hand and he helped her up before following her down the hall to her room, getting her to smile when he opened her door for her, "Are ya happy now?" she asked playfully

"Almost…"  
Without warning Kenshin lifted her up into his arms for a tight hug, his voice soft against her ear, "Goodnight… Mama…"

With that he let her go and headed off down the hall towards his room, missing the happy smile his mother had playing across her face as she watched him leave, "Goodnight Shinta."


	4. Chapter 4

Mama Himura

Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I know that Kenshin's been out of character lately but I was trying to study for tests when I wrote the past couple of chapters but I'm going to try harder, I promise. Any ways, I was aiming for this chapter to be more funny than anything else but humor's not really my thing so I hope it didn't turn out to badly but if it did sorry, I gave it my best shot, that I did . Any how, sorry about the delay and mess-ups, hope you like this chappy, read on folks!**

The next morning Tokisha awoke and let out a long stretch before getting up to change. After she slipped into her kimono she reached up for her obi on the top shelf where she'd put it, but her fingers knocked off one of the little trinkets and startled herself, "Ah! Oh my… I hope I didn't break it… nope good as new."

She picked up the knick-knack and set it back on the shelf then her door suddenly flew open and in came a frantic looking Kenshin, "Mother what happened! Are you… al… right…"

He paused and turned blood red when he saw she was getting dressed, abruptly covering his eyes and turning around, "I'm so sorry! I… I didn't know you were getting dressed! I… I heard you scream and I thought you were in trouble…"

Tokisha laughed, "I'm fine, Shinta, that I am, I just knocked one of the figurines off of the shelf is all."

"I see… well I… need to finish breakfast now, that I do… um… I'll see you in a minute, bye!"

Kenshin hastily left the room and shut the door, heading into the eating area where the others were, "Why is your face red, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked as he sat down.

"I just walked in on my mother getting dressed, that I did."  
Tokisha came in a few moments later and giggled when Kenshin started apologizing again. Eventually she got him calmed down and they all ate breakfast before heading outside for some air. Once everyone was on the porch Sanosuke poked Kenshin in the arm to get his attention, "Hey Kenshin, how about I get a sword and you and I spar for awhile?"

"Um… Sano… you know that I don't know how to use a sword very well."

Everyone stared at him in shock for a moment but before they could ask what was going on there was a knock on the gate and Tokisha went to answer it, missing the relieved sigh that came from Kenshin as she left, "What was that about, Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked, completely dumbfounded

"I don't want my mother to know who I am, Sano…" Kenshin peaked around the corner and saw his mother coming back and whispered to the taller man, "please just play along."

"Oh… ok, got ya," Sanosuke patted him on the shoulder and grinned, "I can teach ya."

"I don't feel like it right, now, that I don't, I'll let you kick my butt later, that I will."

"Why wait until later to get your butt kicked by an amateur when you can get it kicked right now by a professional?"

They all turned around and were surprised to see a grinning Hiko standing against the wall, "Master? What're you doing here?"

"I'm in town this week to see an old friend and I decided to drop by and see my stupid apprentice, is that a problem?"

"Yes, I hate it when you visit."

"Why is that?" Hiko asked in a playfully hurt tone

"Because you always seem to come up with embarrassing stories from my childhood to tell my friends, that's why."

"Well then what else am I supposed to do while I'm here?"

Kenshin smiled evilly, "I can think of a few things."

Before Hiko could retaliate Tokisha came around the corner and bumped into him, "Oh, I'm sorry, that I am."

"It's alright, and who are you?"

"I'm Tokisha Himura, that I am, and who are you, stranger?"

"Seijiro Hiko, so you're a Himura, huh?"

"Ay, that I am."

"You wouldn't happen to be related to that idiot over there, would you?"

Kenshin groaned softly before a wicked smile came across his face, "What idiot? Are you looking in a mirror, Master?"

Hiko didn't say a word instead he promptly drew his sword and knocked Kenshin over the head with it, easily knocking down the former hitokiri. Sanosuke and Yahiko laughed as Kaoru helped him up but Tokisha swiftly slapped Hiko on the head, "There was no reason for that, that there wasn't!"

"What's wrong with you? I hit him all the time."

"Well ya won't be hittin' my son as long as I'm around, that ya won't!"

"Your son! Kenshin… do you care to explain?"

Kenshin got up and dusted himself off before putting on his usual rurouni smile, "Master, this is my mother… mother, this is my master."

Tokisha smiled and turned to Hiko, "Oh… so you're the one who changed my son's name, are ya?"

"Yes, his real name was too gentle for a swordsman so I changed it to Kenshin, why?"

"Ya had no right to do that, that ya didn't; there was nothin' wrong with his real name, that there wasn't."

Hiko grinned, "Except that it was suitable for a child… then again… maybe I should've left it, he still acts like an eight year old kid."

Kenshin groaned and shook his head, unable to hold back his smile, undaunted by his master's comments. But Tokisha didn't take it lightly, "Now see here, you'll stop insultin' my boy or else!"

Hiko laughed, "Or else what? I've been insulting him for almost twenty years and I don't intend to stop anytime soon, especially because a short little old woman told me to."

Tokisha narrowed her eyes and moved to stand directly in front of him, making their height difference painfully obvious. She barely came up to his chest but that didn't stop her from poking him in the shoulder, "Look here ya jerk, I may be short and I may be old but I'll be a leprechaun's mother if that will stop me from kickin' your backside!"

Hiko smiled and leaned down close to her, "What're you going to do, bite my ankles?"

"MASTER!" Kenshin yelled in shock

Tokisha flushed with anger and raised her hand to slap him but he easily caught her wrist and held it in his strong grasp, "Just as I thought… old and slow."

"I may be slow Hiko, but not too slow…"

Without warning she raised her knee sharply and hit him where it hurts and his eyes went wide as he let go of her wrist and slumped forward. Tokisha smiled and patted him on the head, "Now maybe you'll think twice before messin' with me."  
She turned and went off down the hall, missing the icy glare Hiko shot at her back as she left. Kenshin went up to him and set a hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright, Master?"

"Fine… she didn't hit me that hard and besides… I let her do that."

Kenshin opened his mouth to say something but Sanosuke intervened, "Before we have another fight I want to ask you something, Kenshin."

"What's that, Sano?"

"I heard Tokisha say something about a… leprechaun… what's a leprechaun?"

"A leprechaun is a little man with magical powers that grants you a wish if you find his gold, but the wish usually comes true at a price."

"Such as?"

"Well… if you wish for money then someone you love will die so you can get it, stuff like that."

"Oh, so it's a little mean man, huh?"

"Basically."

Sanosuke laughed, "Sounds like your mom, Kenshin, she's an over sized leprechaun."

"Um… Sano…"

Sanosuke turned around to where Kenshin was pointing and let out a yelp of surprise when he saw Tokisha standing behind him, "Oh… hi… Mrs. Leprechaun… how are you?"

Tokisha sighed but smiled, "If you're goin' ta call me anything ya might as well just call me Mama Himura, that's what everyone back home calls me and that's what I'd like for you to call me as well, ok?"

"Got ya."

"Good, hey Kaoru, would you be a dear and come help me?"

"Sure."

Kaoru followed her down the hall and once they were out of earshot Hiko nudged Kenshin and whispered into his ear, "I think I'll just call her Mrs. Leprechaun."

Later that night Kenshin somehow managed to slip away from the excitement and jumped into the bath to relax for awhile. It had been a rough day, Hiko and Tokisha had been arguing like a couple of kids off and on all day long and they kept putting him into the middle of it. He loved his mother and he loved his master but it was days like today that he wished he didn't know either of them, although he'd never pass up the opportunity to spend time with them. After an hour or so the water got cold and he got out and dried himself off but as he reached for his hakama the bathhouse door opened and in walked a casual looking Tokisha.

Kenshin screamed and quickly covered himself with a towel, his eyes flashing gold for a brief moment as he yelled "Mother! Can't you knock!"

Tokisha smiled at him, "Oh come now, Shinta, I've seen ya naked before, that I have, you forget I used to change your diapers, that I did."

Kenshin turned red at that comment as his eyes returned to violet, "I didn't need to know that, that I didn't."

All of the sudden Hiko and Kaoru came charging into the bathhouse looking frantic, "We heard a scream, are you… al… right… Ken… shin…"

Kaoru paused in mid-sentence and covered her eyes upon seeing Kenshin's half-clothed attire, "I'm sorry, Kenshin… I didn't know that you were… indecent…"

Hiko laughed, "He's always indecent, and besides haven't you already seen that part of his anatomy?"

"MASTER!"

Kaoru turned bright red and left without saying a word, getting Hiko to laugh, "Aren't you ashamed of yourself, Kenshin? You've gone and given your girlfriend a complex."

Kenshin flushed brighter and Tokisha smiled mischievously as she looked from Hiko to Kenshin, "Well I'm proud of ya, Shinta, that I am."

"Why?"

"Because you're just a student but you've already surpassed your master in the manly department, that ya have."

Kenshin, if it were possible, turned even redder and Hiko gave her a dirty look, "How do you know?"

"Because I kicked ya there earlier if ya don't remember. But I'm a wee bit surprised that I was actually able ta hit a target that small, that I am."

"Look here you annoying little wench…"

They headed out of the bathhouse and continued their argument as they went through the courtyard. Kenshin waited until they were around the corner before he let out a heavy sigh, "This is going to be a very long week, that it is…"


	5. Chapter 5

Mama Himura

Chapter 5

Over the next couple of days Hiko and Tokisha's arguments progressively got worse and started to last for hours at a time. One morning, Kenshin and the others were sitting on the porch listening to them argue and Sanosuke had to chuckle when he heard a shout come from the back, "How long have they been at it so far today, Missy?"

"About… two hours, I believe."

"I don't get why they argue so much!" Yahiko sighed

"Neither do I, Yahiko, but it is kind of funny to listen to them. Hey Kenshin, did your dad fight with her like this?" Sanosuke asked

"Um… no… I really don't remember them fighting that much, that I don't. I actually only recall one or two arguments between them but they weren't this bad, that they weren't."

"Who usually won?" Kaoru asked with a smile

Kenshin chuckled, "Mother."

At that moment Hiko came around the corner and stood beside of Kenshin, a wicked smile playing on his face that resembled that of a child who'd gotten away with a prank of some sort. Kenshin managed to catch this and automatically knew something was wrong, he knew full well that Hiko didn't smile like that for just any reason, "What did you do now, Master?"

"Hmm… what do you mean, what did I do?"

"You have that grin that say's 'I just got away with something evil,' and that usually means that you've done something that's going to get us both in trouble."  
Hiko chuckled, "You probably won't get in trouble but I will, but… considering the past several days it's going to be worth it."

Before Kenshin could ask there was a shrill, angry scream from down the hall, "HIKO!"

"What did you do, Mr. Hiko?" Kaoru asked

"I locked Mrs. Leprechaun in her room."

Kenshin opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Tokisha came around the corner in an angry rush, glaring daggers at the Hiten-Mitsurugi master, "What did ya do that for!"

Hiko smiled innocently, "I just thought that I was doing everyone a favor."

"Oh? And how so?"

"I thought that if I locked you in there long enough you'd get a sore throat from yelling and shut up for awhile."

"Oh!"

Tokisha took off her shoe and flung it at Hiko but he dodged at the last second and it hit Kenshin directly upside the head with a loud thud, forming a rather large knot as he fell to the floor.

"Oh my! Shinta!"  
Tokisha ran up beside of him and patted his cheek softly, "Shinta… are ya alright, son? Speak ta me!"

"Oro…" was the only answer she received from the swirly eyed Kenshin.

Kaoru couldn't help but giggle at him, "It's alright Mama Himura, as long as we get an 'oro' out of him he'll live."

Hiko started laughing and the already angry Tokisha jumped up to yell at him, "See what ya did, ya almost made me kill my son!"

"And you would've done the world a favor by doing so."

"Why you sorry… son of a…"

"MOTHER!"

Kenshin came to and quickly got up and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her back as she tried to lunge at the still chuckling Hiko, "Mother it's alright, that it is, Hiko's been insulting me like that since I've known him, that he has."

"That's not the point, that it isn't, Shinta! The point is that he made me hurt you!"

"I'm alright, really, please don't worry, I'd feel bad it I didn't get hurt by one of my friends, that I would."

"What do ya mean by that?"

"Well… I'm always getting hit by Hiko or Miss Kaoru and I feel forgotten if at least one of them doesn't hit me, that I do."

"Oh really, Kenshin?"

Kenshin looked over at Kaoru and she gave him 'the look,' causing him to turn red once he realized what he'd said, "I… I didn't mean it like that, Miss Kaoru, that I didn't."

"Then what did you mean by it, Kenshin?"

Before he could think of something to say they all heard a faint, "Battousai," off in the distance. Kenshin looked over to the fence and let out a sigh of relief when he saw who was calling for him, "I never thought I'd say this but… thank you, Saito, I'd better see what he needs!"

He set Tokisha back on the ground and hastily made his way over to the fence, running a hand through his unruly hair when he got there, "You're timing is actually useful today, now what is it that you want, Saito?"

Saito smiled, "Cutting right to the chase are we, Battousai? Fine then, there's a stranger wandering around town looking for you."

"That's anything but new, Saito."

"Maybe so, however, he actually seems to know you. He's quite a shady character so I thought I'd come and warn you so you can get ready to fight."

"Why is it any of your concern as to whether I'm ready to fight or not?"

Saito smirked, "Because I don't want some stranger to kill you, that's my job."

"You wish but thanks for the warning all the same."

Saito nodded slightly and left without another word and Kenshin returned to the others, looking around worriedly when he saw Tokisha missing, "Where did my mother go?"

"She went off somewhere in the back." Hiko stated plainly.

Kenshin smiled then Kaoru suddenly came up to him and hit him in the head with her fist, "OW! What did you do that for, Miss Kaoru?"

"So you wouldn't feel 'left out!' Now, you can explain to me exactly what you meant by that on our way to town to get dinner!"

Kaoru huffed and started out of the dojo, missing Kenshin's sigh as she went, "Oh… I'm in so much trouble, that I am. Master, please do me a favor and don't fight with my mother while I'm gone."

Kenshin left the dojo to catch up to Kaoru and Sanosuke poked Yahiko, "Hey kid, let's go bug Tae and Tsubame."

"Sounds good to me, see ya, Hiko."

"Yeah, have fun with Mrs. Leprechaun." Sanosuke laughed as he and Yahiko left as well, shutting the gate tightly behind them as Hiko let out a long sigh, "Great… stuck here with Psycho Sr."

MEANWHILE IN THE KITCHEN

Tokisa had retreated to the kitchen to start dinner but so far she couldn't find anything to fix. She finally spotted something on the top shelf and she stood on her toes to try and reach it but it was no use, she was just too short. With a loud groan she hiked herself onto the counter and tried to reach for it once again, "Oh… I wish Mamoru were here, he would get this for me, that he would."

"Who's Mamoru?"

She turned her head to see Hiko standing in the doorway and sighed to herself, "Mamoru was my late husband, that he was."

"Oh… sorry…"

"So any ways… are ya still annoyin' the children?"

"No, they all left."

"Really? Where to?"

"Kenshin and Kaoru went to get something for dinner and rooster-head and porcupine-boy went to pick on some girls."

"And why didn't ya go with them, you're very good at annoyin' women, that ya are."

"But that's precisely why I stayed here, I love to annoy you."

"Of course… well go and find yourself somethin' else ta do, I'm busy, that I am."

Hiko watched her as she stood on her toes to reach something on the top shelf and couldn't help but smile at the sight, "Do you want me to help you with that?"

"No! I'd rather fall and break my neck before askin' you for help, that I would."

Tokisha gave up and tried to step off of the counter but her socks made her slip on the slick surface and she fell towards the floor. Hiko was next to her in a second and caught her before she was even half-way down, "You alright?" he asked with concern

"Yes, I'm fine…" she paused when she raised her head to look at him, because they were so close their noses touched briefly, causing her to flush brightly before quickly looking away, "Can ya put me down now?"

"Sure."

Hiko set her down and she straightened up her kimono before glancing at the man beside of her, "Thank you."

"No problem, but next time let me get it for you."

Tokisha watched silently as he easily reached up and grabbed what she'd been after, huffing ever so slightly at him, "Thank you again, now will ya go somewhere and leave me be?"

"And miss an opportunity to tick you off? Not a chance."

Tokisha sighed, "Fine then, if you're goin' ta be in here at least make yourself useful and cut some vegetables for me."

"You actually expect me to cut vegetables?"

"Yes, surely ya can do that small task with all of those fancy sword tricks ya know."

Hiko rolled his eyes but did as she asked and went up beside her and started cutting some carrots. They stood in uncomfortable silence for several moments until Tokisha couldn't stand it anymore and cleared her throat, "So… how far along is Shinta in his trainin'?"

"What?"

"How far along is Shinta in his trainin'… how long will it take for him ta master the style?"

Hiko suddenly started laughing, getting Tokisha to raise an eyebrow at him, "What's so funny?"

"You think that he's still learning? Please, the idiot completed his training almost a year ago."

"He did?"

"Yes, technically he's the new master of the Hiten-Mitsurugi style but the lug-head didn't want to accept the title."

"So… he's a master swordsman?"

"Yes, why would you think otherwise?"

"Well… Sanosuke asked Shinta ta spar with him earlier and Shinta said that he didn't know how ta use a sword very well, that he did. I just assumed that he hadn't completed his training yet is all."

"He doesn't want you to know how good he really is, he thinks you'll worry or be mad at him or something like that, there's really no telling with Kenshin."

"Then… how good is he?"

"Honestly? Between you and me… Kenshin's one of the best swordsmen in Japan, but I'd never tell him that."

"I see… let me ask ya something, Hiko."

"What's that?"

"Why do ya insult him so much? The way ya speak ta him it sounds like you're speakin' to an enemy rather than your student, that it does."

Hiko chuckled, "Believe it or not I'm very fond of my stupid apprentice, that's just how we've always acted around one another, he's rude to me and I'm rude to him."

Tokisha turned to face him, opening her mouth to say something but instead she let out a gasp of surprise when she saw bright red blood flowing from Hiko's hand, "Oh my! You're hurt, that ya are!"

"Huh? Oh, don't worry about it."

"No, come here!"

Before Hiko could protest she grabbed his wrist and lead him outside to the well, washing the wound with the cool water in the bucket, getting a soft laugh from him, "You don't have to do this, I've had far worse than this."

"That's not the point, that it isn't, a wound is a wound and ya have ta tend ta them, that ya do."

"So Mrs. Leprechaun actually has some feelings after all, huh?"

Tokisha didn't say a word, instead she just jerked his thumb back sharply, getting him to cry out in pain, "Ow! That hurt, woman!"

"Good… there, all done, I shouldn't have been distractin' ya earlier…"

"Hey stop worrying, I'm not as accident prone as your son is. Just ask him about the time he got stuck in a tree and attacked by a squirrel."

Tokisha giggled, picturing her red-haired son trying to fend off an angry squirrel while trying to get free from the tree. She looked down at Hiko's hand and groaned when she saw that it was bleeding again, "Oh, I swear… here…"

She tore off a piece of her sleeve and tied it around Hiko's hand, securing the knot on his palm, "There, now, good as new…"

She paused when she looked up at him, surprised to see a warm smile on his handsome face accompanied by a strange look deep within his dark eyes, "What?"

"Thanks for fixing my hand?"

"It's no trouble, that it isn't…"

Before she could do anything else Hiko closed his long fingers around hers, getting a small flush from her as he did so. They stared at each other for several moments then Hiko suddenly started to lean down to her as his eyes began to drift closed. Tokisha unconsciously leaned upwards towards him, her confused eyes never leaving his face as his lips came closer and closer to her own. He continued to slowly lean down until she could feel his breath against her mouth then… "We're back, that we are."

Kenshin came around the corner and froze when he saw the scene before him. Hiko was leaning down close to Tokisha, their hands entwined tightly as they looked at him with an almost frightened look, "Um… am I… interrupting something?"

"No!" both answered quickly

"Um… Master… why are you holding my mother's hand?"

They quickly let go of one another before Hiko answered, "I'm not holding her hand!"

"Of course he wasn't, Shinta, I was tendin' ta a wound on his hand, that I was."

Kenshin gave them an arched eyebrow and Hiko knew that he wasn't believing them so he turned to Tokisha and poked her in the shoulder lightly, "Yeah, a wound that you caused."

Tokisha flashed him an angry glare, "Excuse me! It wasn't my fault, that it wasn't!"

"Yes it was… you… you were distracting me!"

"Well it's your fault more than it is mine, that it is! You're not supposed ta let anythin' distract ya, that your not, 'Master'!"

Tokisha huffed and headed back into the kitchen, Hiko following closely behind her, "Come back here you midget! We're not finished!"

Kenshin watched them leave and couldn't help but scratch his head in confusion once they were out of sight, "What the…"  
Before he could ponder further Kaoru came up beside of him and placed a hand on his arm, "What was all that about, Kenshin, did we miss something?"

Kenshin listened briefly to the yells and clangs coming from the kitchen before he turned his confused gaze to the young woman next to him, "I have no idea, Kaoru… I have absolutely no idea…"

**Sorry about not updating folks, my computer decided to crash on me and my sister was being mean and wouldn't let me use hers to update but I got it fixed and here it is! I'll have the next chappy up soon so stay tuned and enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

Mama Himura

Chapter 6

The next morning Tokisha awoke to a strange sound, like someone creeping around in her room. She sat up and looked around, relieved to discover that she was alone. She glanced at her door and saw that the sun was beginning to rise through the small crack in the frame, letting out a yawn and stretching out quickly before she got up and changed into her kimono. As she was brushing her hair she heard the strange noise again and scanned the room with cautious eyes, letting out a small sigh, "I'm hearin' things, that I am."

She turned back around and set down her brush then out of nowhere a strong arm wrapped around her shoulders and she was pulled back into her attacker as he placed a knife to her throat. Tokisha let out a cry of surprise as he whispered harshly into her ear, "Where's Battousai?"

"B… Battousai? He doesn't live here, that he doesn't…"

"You're lying to me! I know he's here, now tell me where he is or I'll kill you!"

"I'm tellin' ya, I don't know where Battousai is, that I don't!"

"Fine then, be that way!"

He threw Tokisha on the ground and she looked up at him with frightened eyes as he put away his knife and drew the sword in his belt, "You're insane, that ya are! Battousai is just a legend!"

"Oh you can't be more wrong, Battousai is all too real and I'm here to kill him for what he did to me!"

"What… what did he do ta ya?"

"None of your business, just…"

The door suddenly flew open and Kenshin entered, his hand tightly grasping his sword as he looked to Tokisha, "Mother, what's wrong!"

Kenshin looked over and saw the man and his eyes narrowed once he saw the drawn sword in his hand, "Who are you and what're you doing here?"

"So you are here after all, Battousai, let's skip the pleasantries and get down to business, shall we?"

The man charged forward at Kenshin but he jumped back into the yard and drew his sword just in time to block the stranger's second attack as he came after him. The others came into the room and Kaoru helped Tokisha up before they all headed out onto the porch to watch the battle. Tokisha looked on with a mixture of amazement and worry as she watched he son fight, her motherly instincts told her to jump out there and help him but the other half of her told her that he didn't need the help. She let out a gasp when Kenshin fell to the ground briefly before jumping back up to slash at the stranger. Tokisha started to run after him but Hiko caught her wrist and held her back, "Let go of me, I need ta help Shinta, that I do!"

"No you don't, just watch."

Tokisha looked back to the fight and saw that the stranger was panting harshly, apparently having difficulty keeping up with Kenshin. Somehow the stranger was able to knock Kenshin's feet out from under him and he fell to the ground. Tokisha jerked away from Hiko and ran between them as the man swung down to kill Kenshin but he stopped in mid-swing when he saw Tokisha, "Move out of the way, woman!"

"I won't! If ya want ta kill my son you'll have ta kill me first, that ya will!"

The man snarled, "I don't really want to kill you, now move Tokisha!"

"Never!"

"Fine then… I'll have to kill you too…"  
The man raised his sword to attack but Kenshin was in front of him in a second and knocked him away, his eyes looking to the ground as his voice deepened in controlled anger, "I don't care what you do to me… however you will not hurt my mother."

"It's you I came after any ways, Battousai, but if I have to use her to do it then I will!"

"No you won't… I won't let you…"

The stranger's eyes widened as Kenshin vanished right before his eyes then he felt someone next to him and saw a mop of red hair but didn't have time to do anything as Kenshin's sword met his ribs, knocking him several feet away. Tokisha looked on with fear as the two fought, a sickening feeling coming into her stomach as Kenshin put his sword next to the man's throat in a warning, "I don't know why you came here and I don't really care, just leave and I'll let you live."

Kenshin turned around and started back towards his mother but the man got up and spat out some blood, "Don't walk away from me, boy, we're not finished here! Come back here and fight me like a man!"

"No, you don't have a chance of winning against me, just leave."

"No! I came here to kill you and that's what I'm going to do! You deserve to die for what you did!"

Kenshin turned around and easily blocked the blind swing, pushing the man to the ground before he started walking away again. The man turned his eyes to a stunned Tokisha a few away and smiled evilly, "She's your weakness… and she's what I need to use!"

The stranger charged at Tokisha and stabbed at her but Kenshin stepped between them and took the blow himself, groaning in pain as the sword embedded itself into his abdomen, "SHINTA!" Tokisha yelled in horror.

The man smiled, "I knew you couldn't resist protecting your mother."

Kenshin suddenly chuckled, rather darkly, and looked into the man's eyes, "That's right I couldn't, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to die… especially not by a coward like you!"

Kenshin brought his sheath up and hit the man in the cheek, sending him flying across the yard. The sword went with its owner and Kenshin stared blankly at the ground as blood started to flow more freely from the wound. The stranger shakily stood up and growled angrily, "I'll be back, Battousai… and next time I will make you pay for what you did to me!"  
He looked over at Tokisha and snarled at her, "And next time… you won't interfere, Tokisha… I promise you that!"

The stranger left the dojo and Kenshin sunk to ground, holding his stomach as Tokisha ran up beside of him, resting a hand on his shoulder, "Shinta… are ya alright, son! Shinta please speak ta me!"

"I'm fine…" he said coldly.

"Oh Shinta… what is goin' on! Who was that man and why was he tryin' ta kill ya! And… and why was he callin' ya Battousai! Shinta answer me!"

Kenshin shook his head, his long bangs effectively shielding his face from her view. She reached over and grasped his chin, making him look up at her, drawing a startled gasp from her when she met a pair of piercing amber eyes.

**Hope you enjoyed it! More coming soon so stay tuned! Hehehe!**


	7. Chapter 7

Mama Himura

Chapter 7

Tokisha just stared down at her son, confusion reflecting in her own violet eyes as she looked into his deep golden ones, "S… Shinta… are… are ya alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, are you?" he asked quietly, his voice deep and husky.

"Yes but I want ta know what's goin' on, that I do."

"Nothings going on, everything's fine…"

Kenshin stood up and held his stomach, a slight groan of pain escaping his lips as he did so. Tokisha looked down at the wound and her eyes filled with tears of worry, "Oh Shinta… we need ta get ya ta doctor, that we do!"

"No, I'm fine, I've had far worse than this. You're wasting your time by worrying about someone like me, if anyone needs to see a doctor it's you."

"Me! I'm perfectly fine, that I am!"

"Good, then there's nothing else to discuss."

Kenshin turned to walk away but Tokisha caught his arm and held him back, "Don't walk away from me! I want ta know what's goin' on, that I do!"

Kenshin sighed, "Fine, what do you want to know?"

"Who was that man and why was he tryin' ta kill ya?"

"I don't know who he was, he was just another ticked off man that I hurt in the past that came back to get revenge, it's happened so many times that I've lost track, it's nothing new."

"O…k… but… he kept callin' ya Battousai…"

"So?"

"So… so why was he callin' ya that! I know that ya can't be Battousai, that I do! He must have been mistaken… right…"

Kenshin chuckled slightly and turned around to face her, his golden eyes surprisingly gentle as he looked down at the confused woman in front of him. He reached out and moved some hair away from her face, his voice taking on a softer tone, "I've been mistaken for Battousai more than once, don't worry about it but I am sorry…"

"For what, Shinta?"

Kenshin didn't answer, instead he took a deep breath then, without warning, he punched himself in the face, getting a horrified shriek from Tokisha as he did so. The others on the porch flinched at the familiar scene and Hiko couldn't help the comment that went past his tight lips, "Ouch… that hurt…"

Tokisha ignored the comment and touched Kenshin's shoulder, watching with horror as blood ran down his arm and onto the ground, "Shinta… are ya ok?"

Kenshin looked down at her and smiled brightly, his violet eyes full of emotion, "I'm fine Mother, that I am, are you?"

"Yes, I've already told ya that, that I have! Now tell me why ya just punched yourself in the face!"

"Oh… no reason… just… getting my senses straight is all, you don't need to worry about me, that you don't. As long as you're safe and sound that's all that matters to me, that it is, now I have to go and get breakfast started, that I do, excuse me."

"No… Shinta..."

He ignored her calls and headed off to the back of the dojo, missing the 'oh no' looks on everyone's faces as they watched him leave. Hiko knew what was coming and started to head back to his room but he didn't go far before he felt a sharp tug on his long ponytail, "OW! What do you want, you oversized leprechaun!"

"I want the truth, that I do! Ya know what's goin' on with Shinta and you're goin' ta tell me, that ya are!"

"And if I don't?" he challenged bravely as he turned around to face the fuming woman.

"If ya don't then you'll wake up bald, that ya will! Now tell me what the hell is goin' on here!"

"Fine, what do you want to know?"

"Start anywhere, but I'd particularly like ta know why my son was mistaken for that manslayer, that I would!"

"Mama Himura…" Kaoru said timidly, getting her attention

Tokisha turned to face her, "What is it, Kaoru?"

"Kenshin… Kenshin isn't what you think… he wasn't mistaken for Battousai…"

"What do ya mean, Kaoru?"

"She means that Kenshin was mistaken for Battousai because he is Battousai." Sanosuke told her plainly.

"WHAT! That… that can't be, that it can't!"

She looked around at everyone and they looked down to the ground, she then turned to Hiko as she let his hair slip from her grasp, "Hiko… they're not serious… are they?"

Hiko didn't answer instead he looked the other direction, missing the hurt look that came across her face when he did so, "This… this can't be true… Shinta can't possibly be Battousai, that he can't… not my sweet Shinta. He'd… he'd never hurt anyone, that he wouldn't…"

Hiko looked down at her and sighed, "It's true, Tokisha, Kenshin's Battousai, he told me so himself when he came back to finish his training."

"My son's a manslayer? I don't believe it, that I don't! Shinta would never kill, that he most certainly wouldn't!"

"Then you don't know your son very well, Tokisha, Kenshin is more than capable of taking a life, ask anyone here, they've seen how he fights when he's Battousai. What you saw today was child's play compared to what he usually does when he reverts to his old self. Trust me, when Kenshin wants to kill he'll kill and not think twice about it."

Tokisha shook her head, her eyes flashing with anger, "You're lyin' ya have ta be!"

"Why don't you go and ask him yourself then since you don't believe me."

"I will!"

Tokisha headed off towards the kitchen but was surprised to find that Kenshin wasn't there as he said he would be. She went to the back and saw him standing next to the well with his gi around his waist. She looked closer and saw that he was stitching up the wound on his stomach, his face void of any pain or emotion as he repeatedly pushed the needle in and out of his skin. He tied off the thread and put his gi back on, putting the needle and thread into his sleeve before splashing some water onto his face. Tokisha cautiously went up to him and set a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump ever so slightly as he turned around to face her, a smile coming to his face, "Oh Mother, is something wrong?"

"Yes, Shinta, we need ta talk, that we do."

"What about, is Master giving you a hard time again?"

"No… it's about you, Shinta, that it is, I want ta know somethin'."

"What's that?"

"Hiko told me that you're Battousai… is it true?"

Kenshin's eyes went wide and he turned pale, looking away from her hopeful eyes to stare at a spot on the ground that seemed to suddenly be interesting to him. Tokisha rested a hand on his arm, "Shinta… please answer me…"

Kenshin sighed, "Yes Mother, it's true… I'm Battousai…"

"Ya… ya can't be… Battousai has a cross-shaped scar on his cheek, that he does and you only have a cut from fallin' off of the roof, that ya do."

"No I don't, I lied to you about that… I don't have a cut, I have a scar…"

He reached up and pulled off the bandage that had been concealing his famous scar, getting a soft gasp from his mother as she looked at the marking on his face. She reached up and touched it with gentle fingers, her voice soft, "Oh Shinta… how did ya get this horrible scar?"

"I'd… rather not say, Mother…"

"Oh Shinta… why didn't ya just tell me who ya were?"

"I couldn't… I never wanted you to know, I didn't want you to be disappointed in me or… hate me."

"I'd never hate ya, Shinta, that I wouldn't, no matter what you've done, I'm your mother."

"And that's exactly why I didn't tell you, I didn't want you to know that your son was a cold hearted killer!"

"I've heard some horrible stories about Battousai, that I have, but I'm certain that you weren't really as bad as everyone said ya were."

"Don't count on that, I was cruel and I didn't care how I killed just as long as I did, if that isn't cold hearted then I'd certainly like to know what is."

"Shinta…"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't speak to you in that manner."

Kenshin moved away from her and went to sit on the porch, but Tokisha followed him and sat next to him, "Don't walk away, Shinta, I don't care about ya being a manslayer, that I don't, I just feel badly because ya didn't trust me enough ta tell me who ya really were, that I do."

"It's not that I didn't trust you, I trust you with my life, I don't trust myself. I just couldn't bring myself to tell you."

"Why not!"

"Because I didn't want to see the look of dread in your eyes… I didn't want you to be afraid of me!"

"But I'm not afraid of ya, son, that I'm not."

"You might not be afraid of me but you are afraid of Battousai, I saw the fear in your eyes earlier when you were watching me fight, I couldn't handle that… that's why I punched myself… to regain control over Battousai and return to being the wanderer."

"Shinta, I'm sorry if I made ya feel this way, that I am, but no matter what you've done or whom you've killed I will always love ya, that I most certainly will, you're my son."

Tokisha reached over and hugged him tightly, a happy sigh escaping her when he finally returned the gesture a few moments later. Kenshin pulled away and put on his usual rurouni smile as he stood up to leave, "I really do have to finish breaksfast… that I do…"

"Shinta…"

"I'm not Shinta anymore, Mother, that I'm not."

"W… what do ya mean by that?"

"Shinta died fourteen years ago… the first time I killed, I'm just Kenshin now… just Kenshin…"

He disappeared around the corner without another word, missing the tear that slid down his mother's face as she watched him leave. She got up and headed back to where the others were waiting; Sanosuke saw her coming and called out to her, "Well, what happened?"

"Not much I'm afraid, Shinta won't talk ta me, that he won't."

"I'm not surprised, Kenshin doesn't really talk to anyone, especially when it comes to his problems." Yahiko stated truthfully

Tokisha ignored him and turned to look at Kaoru, taking the girl's hand in her own, "Kaoru… would ya be a dear and go talk ta him for me, I'm certain he'll talk ta you, that I am."

"Sure thing, Mama Himura, I'll be back."

Kaoru headed off towards the kitchen and found breakfast on the table, as usual, but no sign of Kenshin. She headed out back and found him kneeling next to the laundry bin, scrubbing the clothes rather roughly. She had learned long ago that doing the laundry helped Kenshin clear his mind when something was bothering him so it didn't surprise her that he was there now. Kaoru went up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder, feeling him tense up at her touch before he turned around and smiled at her, "Oh, Kaoru, is something wrong?"

"Are you ok, Kenshin?"

He frowned and looked away from her, "Oh yeah, my mother just found out that I'm a murderer and she's afraid of me now, but other than that I'm fine!" He spat coldly.

Kaoru took a step back, he'd never spoken to her like that before and the sudden change startled her. Kenshin immediately felt guilt and let the gi drop back into the water as he turned around and stood up to face her, taking her small hand in his soapy one, "Forgive me, love, I'm not mad at you, that I'm not, I'm angry at myself but I shouldn't have taken it out on you, I'm sorry, that I am."

Kaoru smiled, "It's alright, I'd rather you take it out on me then keep it bottled up inside like you usually do. Now why don't you tell me what's wrong, besides what you just told me."

"What bothered and hurt the most was the fear in my mother's eyes, the same fear you once showed to me, Kaoru."

"I've never shown fear towards you, Kenshin."

"Yes you have, it was that night that I fought Jine, the look of terror in your pretty eyes broke my heart and I saw that same look in my own mother's eyes today. I don't know why I keep losing control over Battousai but I do and I hate myself for that. There are days that I wish that I had died out there on that battlefield, sometimes… sometimes I truly believe that everyone would be better off if I had gotten killed in Kyoto all those years ago…"

He was cut off when he suddenly felt a sharp stinging sensation in his cheek. He looked down at Kaoru and saw an angry look on her beautiful face as she put her hand back at her side, "Don't you ever say that to me, Kenshin Himura!"

"Kaoru…"

"Don't Kaoru me! You deserved that slap for what you said! Most of us wouldn't be alive today if it weren't for you, including myself!"

Kaoru leaned forward and put her face into his neck, hugging him tightly around his chest, "My sweet Kenshin… I've told you more than once that I don't care about your past and I don't care that you're Battousai, if that's who you are then so be it! It doesn't matter, just as long as you're here… with me…"

Kenshin was silent for a moment before he put his fingers under her chin to lift her gaze up to meet his, leaning down to place a tender kiss to her lips. When he pulled away he had a genuine smile on his face, "You don't know what that means to me, I really don't deserve you but I'm so very glad that I have you, that I am. I don't know what I'd do without you, Kaoru, that I don't."

Kaoru smiled and kissed his chin, "I do, without me you'd still be wandering around Japan fighting forest creatures for a place to sleep."

Kenshin laughed and put his forehead against hers, "That I would, love, that I would, and… thank you."

"For what?"

"For knocking some much needed sense into me."

"Anytime, but I'm hungry so lets go eat before Yahiko and Sanosuke get it all, and no more comments about you dying, got it!"

"Got it."

"Good, let's go."

LATER THAT NIGHT

The rest of the day had progressed as usual, Tokisha and Hiko had their normal bout of arguing and bickering while the others watched and kept score. Eventually Tokisha caught Kenshin off by himself and cornered him and made him tell her about his past. After much arguing he finally gave in and told her everything, including how he'd gotten his infamous cross-shaped scar. After he finished Tokisha hugged and kissed him until he finally smiled at her, then spent several minutes afterwards trying to calm her down. Later that night, after everyone else had gone to bed, Tokisha couldn't sleep so she headed outside and sat on the porch to look at the night sky, wrapping her arms around herself as a cold wind came up.

Out of nowhere she felt something drape over her shoulders and she looked beside of her to see Hiko, "You're going to freeze, woman."

"What's it ta ya, Hiko?"

"I don't want you to die of pneumonia, I want to have the pleasure of killing you myself."

"Ha, ya don't have what it takes, little man, that ya don't."

Hiko chuckled, "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

Hiko sat next to her and they sat in silence for a moment until Tokisha asked, "Hiko?"

"Yeah?"

"Do ya think… that Shinta will ever forgive himself for what he's done?"

"No, I think he'll die with his guilt, he has a pure heart and killing almost destroyed him but he has to bear that burden until he feels that he's finished with his repentance, only he can get rid of the guilt."

Tokisha chuckled under her breath but Hiko caught the small sound, "What's funny?"

"I was thinkin' about Mamoru, that I was."

"Really?"

"Yes, he had felt the same guilt because he'd taken a couple of lives in his day, that he did."

"I thought he was a farmer."

"He was but… one day these men tried ta kidnap me and Shinta and Mamoru killed them in self defense when they fought him. He said that Shinta would grow up one day and be a great swordsman but regret it… I guess he was right, that he was."

"It seems that way."

They were silent for sometime after that then Hiko heard a soft sound, like a whimper and he looked over at Tokisha to see a tear going down her face, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I feel badly about Shinta, that I do. I… know that what happened ta him is my fault, that it is."

"How can him killing be your fault?"

"Because I wasn't there for him, that I wasn't! I missed twenty years of my son's life because of some… damned illness!"

"You couldn't help being sick, Tokisha."

"Maybe not but… I just feel that if I had been there for him then he wouldn't have had ta resort ta killin'…"

"Hey," Hiko reached over and gently made her look at him, "it wasn't your fault, Kenshin decided to kill because he thought it was the right thing to do. He killed for what he believed in, no one can blame him for that because countless other men did the exact same thing."

"I know that, Hiko, but… I want ta help my son and I… I can't! I don't know how ta help him, that I don't, I want ta help him get rid of his guilt but… oh Hiko please tell me what ta do…"

Tokisha suddenly leaned into him and rested her head against his shoulder, sobbing silently into the thin material of his yukata. Hiko hesitantly put his arms around her and held her close, running his hand through her hair to try and soothe her, "I can't, I don't know how to help him either, that's something that he has to do on his own but… I think that Kaoru is our best bet, she's his sanity and his life and she can take away his guilt, just give it time, Tokisha."

She nodded against his shoulder but didn't move from their position. Hiko continued to stroke her hair and just let her cry, knowing it was the only thing he could do. After what seemed like an eternity the soft whimpers stopped and she went limp against him, he looked down and saw a peaceful expression on her pretty face as she slept. He scooped her up and carried her to her room, gently laying her down and covering her up.

After he tucked her in he took a moment and gazed down at her and for the first time he noticed just how beautiful she was; her shoulder length red hair accentuated her face nicely and the soft moonlight gave her a mystical glow to her pale skin. Hiko reached out and moved some stray hair away from her face, smiling when she unconsciously leaned into his touch. He leaned down and placed a feather light kiss to her mouth, running his knuckles over her face when he pulled away, "Goodnight Tokisha."

He quietly left the room and headed off to get some rest, the image of the beautiful red-haired woman in the next room filling his dreams as he drifted off into sleep.

**There's chapter 7! And just for asking purposes… did anyone notice in the last chapter how the stranger knew Tokisha's name? If you go back and read no one had said her name during the entire fight. I was just wondering, any ways, next chapter's on the way and I hope you liked this one!**


	8. Chapter 8

Mama Himura

Chapter 8

The next day Kaoru was out back going through her practice routine. Yahiko had finished earlier and had gone to see Tsubame so she decided to put in a little extra training since she didn't have anything else to do. After about an hour or so she finally decided to call it a day and went into the dojo to put away her bokken. She let out a sigh and wiped some sweat from her brow then out of nowhere she felt strong hands grab her hips, causing her to let out a startled cry as she tried to pull away. A deep chuckle came from her attacker and she spun around to face him, "Kenshin, you creep! What're you doing!"

He smiled at her, "Sneaking up on you."

"I noticed that, any particular reason why you were trying to scare me to death?"

"Well… I was hoping that I could get you angry then we could… kiss and make up."

Kenshin leaned down and kissed her lightly, getting a giggle from the young kendo master, "Ok now that you've made up what else are you up to, Mr. Himura?"

"Can't I spend time with you without having a particular reason?"

"No."

Kaoru leaned forward and rested her head against his shoulder, sighing happily when he wrapped his arms around her. After a moment or so she felt his lips against her neck, sending a jolt of electricity down her spine as he did so, "Stop Kenshin."

"Why?"

"Because the others will come in and see us then we'll never live it down."

"No they won't, we're the only ones here, that we are."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"The others are off in town, we have the dojo to ourselves for a couple of hours, that we do."

"What about Mama Himura and Hiko?"

"They… are off getting ingredients for dinner, that they are."

"Oh no!" Kaoru pulled back and couldn't help but smile up at her amused rurouni, "Kenshin… you didn't send them off together, did you?"

Kenshin grinned, "Maybe."

"Oh no… they're going to destroy half of Tokyo by the time they get back."

"Yes, but Saito can handle them, that he can, that's his job after all."

Kaoru laughed and gently hit his arm, "How could you?"

"I wanted to spend some time with you and now I have you all to myself, that I do."

Kenshin leaned down to kiss her but she turned away and smiled, "What if I don't want to spend time with you?"

"I think you do."

"No I don't, so just go away and leave me alone."

Kenshin looked into her eyes and saw that she was just playing and he couldn't help but smile at her, "I don't think so…"

He pulled her to him and pressed his mouth to hers, not noticing the evil sparkle that came into Kaoru's eyes as she let him. She waited until she knew Kenshin was absorbed into the kiss then she stomped his foot, giggling as she ran off down the hall. Kenshin was in shock for a moment but he quickly recovered and took off after her, easily catching up to her as she entered her room.

Kaoru squealed as Kenshin grabbed her about the waist, trying with half-hearted struggles to get away from the much stronger red head, "Let me go, Kenshin."

"Not a chance."

Before Kaoru could do anything he gently pinned her against the wall, holding her small wrists in his rough hands as she laughed, "You can't do this to me, Kenshin."

"And why not, Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked down at the ground and continued to giggle, "Because this is called holding someone against their will."

"Oh I believe that you're more than willing."

Kaoru looked up and let out a small gasp when she met bright gold eyes but his gentle tone and soft smile made her relax as she continued to tease him, "Well for your information I'm not willing, so let me go."

"No, you're stuck with me, Kaoru."

Kaoru didn't have time to react as Kenshin closed the small gap between them and pressed his lips to hers for a passionate kiss. Moments later her struggles stopped altogether and Kenshin pulled away, his eyes once again a soft violet as he rubbed his nose against hers, "I'm sorry, Kaoru."

"For what?"

"For being rough with you."

"You weren't rough at all, Kenshin, I enjoyed it, actually."

"I'm glad, I was worried that I'd hurt you, that I was."

"No, I'm fine."

Kaoru kissed his scar and rested her head against the nape of his neck, sighing against him as he started rubbing her back, his voice soft against her ear, "I love you…"

Kaoru was stunned by that statement, in fact, she wasn't certain if she'd actually heard him correctly or not. She pulled back to look up at him, her confusion showing deep within her blue eyes, "What did you say, Kenshin?"

Kenshin chuckled and kissed her cheek lightly, "I said that I love you, Kaoru."

"Oh Kenshin… you don't know how long I've waited to hear you say those words to me."

"I'm sorry to make you wait, that I am, but… I was just… waiting for the right time to tell you is all."

"It was worth the wait, I love you too, Kenshin."

"Hey Kaoru… may I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Well… I… I know that I'm not perfect by any means and I also know that I don't deserve you, that I don't, but… you make me so happy and I know that I don't show you the love and affection that you deserve but I truly do care for you, Kaoru, that I most certainly do. When you're near me I feel as though I can do anything and I feel that I can be a normal person with you…"

Kaoru interrupted him, "You are a normal person, Kenshin."

"To you, yes, and I love you for that and I try my best to be that man for you."

"You don't have to try, but what were you trying to ask me, Kenshin?"

Kenshin was silent for a moment then he smiled down at her and ran his knuckles over her cheek gently, "I love you so much, Kaoru, and I want to always be with you, that I do and I was wondering if you'd… become my wife?"

Kaoru's eyes shone with hope and she was afraid to ask but she knew that she had to, "Kenshin… are you… asking me to marry you?"

"Yes I am, so… what do you say, will you become Mrs. Himura?"

Tears of joy fell from her eyes and she hugged him tightly in an almost painful grip, "Yes! I thought you'd never ask! I'm so happy, Kenshin!"

"So am I, love… so am I."

He lifted her face up to meet his gaze and he kissed her deeply and lovingly, their hearts becoming one as they made a silent promise to one another. Kaoru put her arms around his neck and stood on her toes to reach him better and Kenshin slinked his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer to him.

Eventually they somehow ended up away from the wall and onto the futon with Kaoru lying on her back and Kenshin resting on top of her. After several long kisses Kenshin had to pause and catch his breath, looking down at her with dark, desire filled eyes, "Are you alright?"

"Yes… why?"

"If I'm pushing you too far I can stop…"

"No, I'm alright… don't stop…"

Kaoru pulled him down and kissed him again then his hand came up to stroke her face softly. Seconds later his hands seemed to take on a mind of their own and they moved down to her gi and loosened the knots with ease. His hand then moved back up to her neck and traced her pulse with calloused fingertips before his long fingers slipped into the collar of her gi, gently pushing the worn fabric off her shoulder and down her arm. Kaoru sighed into his mouth and moved her own hands to his gi, pushing it off his slim shoulders and down his arms to let it gather at his waist.

Kenshin's lips left hers and traveled down to her neck, kissing the tender flesh there. Once Kaoru arched into him he flicked his tongue out to taste her pulse before biting down gently. She let out a small cry of surprise and Kenshin pulled away to look down at her, "Did I hurt you, love?"

"No, I'm alright…"

He smiled lovingly at her, his voice tender, "Anytime you want me to stop just tell me, ok?"

"I will."

He let his lips meet hers again then his hands returned to their earlier task of exploring her shoulders and arms then one sword toughened hand moved to her waist to start tugging at the bandages she wore as an undergarment when…

"Kaoru! Are ya alright I heard… ya… shout… oh my! Shinta!"

Kenshin and Kaoru quickly parted and flushed brightly, his eyes flashing briefly as he glared at the amused woman in the doorway, "Mother! Don't you ever knock!"

"Not when I think one of my loved ones are in trouble, I don't. But I'm sorry, that I am, I didn't mean ta interrupt anything, that I didn't."

"Oh… you… you didn't interrupt anything, Mama Himura… Kenshin and I were just…"

Before Kaoru could explain further Hiko came up beside of Tokisha and his mouth dropped open in playful disgust, "Kenshin Himura!"

"What?"

"You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Kenshin arched an eyebrow at him, "Why?"

"How could you… coming in here when no one's around and molesting this poor girl!"

"I… I wasn't molesting her…"

Kaoru smiled evilly and tugged her gi closed, making her eyes appear big and shocked, "Yes he was, I was in here getting changed and he just came in and threw me on the ground."

Kenshin flushed even brighter, "WHAT! I did no such thing, Kaoru!"

"Yes you did… you're so mean to me…"

Kenshin looked at the others and they were giggling, knowing full well that Kaoru was lying but Tokisha couldn't help but play along, "Shame on ya, son, I hope you're plannin' ta marry her now, that I am."

"Well… I've already asked her…"

"Oh! I'm goin' ta be a mother-in-law! That's wonderful, that it is!"

Hiko laughed, "Yeah but it seems as though that your son couldn't wait until the honeymoon to complete the marriage."

Kenshin flushed deeper and hastily shrugged his gi back on, "I need to start dinner now, excuse me."

He made a quick exit out of the room and headed into the kitchen to do as he said, the bright red flush continuing to stain his cheeks even as he started cutting vegetables. A few minutes later her felt small but strong arms wrap around his waist as a familiar voice reached his ears, "I'm sorry, Kenshin, I couldn't help myself."

In the blink of an eye he turned around and caught her arms before switching their positions to where she was leaning against the counter with a playfully angry rurouni leaning against her, "Why do you do those things to me knowing that I'm going to get in trouble?"

"Because you're so cute when you're embarrassed, but I am sorry, do you forgive me, Kenshin?"

"I don't know… why should I?"

Kaoru put on her best sad face and nuzzled her nose under his chin, enjoying the small shiver she provoked from him by doing so, "Because you love me… and I truly am sorry, I'll make it up to you, I promise I will if you'll forgive me."

Kenshin couldn't help but chuckle as he kissed her head, "Of course I forgive you…"

"Kenshin! Come here a minute!" Hiko called from down the hall

Kenshin sighed and kissed Kaoru lightly, an evil gleam creeping into his violet eyes, "I forgive you but I will make you pay for it, that I promise you, my love."

Kaoru giggled as he left and she took up the task of trying to prepare dinner in his absence. Kenshin found Hiko at the end of the hall and groaned when he saw Hiko's infamous, obnoxious grin, "Don't start, Master, what do you want?"

"Did you really ask Kaoru to marry you?"

"Yes, why?"

"What did she say?"

"She… said yes, why do you ask?"

"Then I want to congratulate you, it's about time you grew a backbone. I thought we were going to have to ask her for you."

"Very funny, you're just…"

He paused in mid sentence when they heard a shrill scream come from the other side of the dojo. They quickly ran to the front but saw no one there, "Who screamed?" Hiko asked as he looked around

"I don't know…"

"Kenshin?"

Kaoru came around the corner and rested a hand on his shoulder, "Is everything ok, I heard a scream."

"It wasn't you?"

"No."

"Then it had to be my mother but… where is she?"

Suddenly a shuriken came out of nowhere and embedded itself into one of the support beams of the dojo. Kenshin took the note that was clinging to it and read it with angry eyes, "Damn it!"

"What is it?" Hiko asked

"That man from the other day took my mother and is holding her hostage so I'll fight him!"

"What're we going to do?" Kaoru asked

"We're not, you're going to stay here and Master is going to keep an eye on you while I go and get my mother back."

"You can't go by yourself you idiot, you'll get killed."

"So what? I lost my mother once and I won't do it again, just stay here and look after Kaoru for me and I'll be back shortly."

Before either Kaoru or Hiko could protest against the idea Kenshin was gone and out of the dojo, heading towards his destination, anger continuing to rise within him as he concentrated on how he was going to save his mother… and not kill his enemy for taking her during the process…

That's it, I'm done, I'm never writing again mhahahahaha! (evil laughter) But just for curiosity's sake… does anyone have a guess as to who the bad guy is? You'll never guess who it is but… you'll never find out either, because I've turned evil! (more evil laughter) Well, that's all from me, bye now:)


	9. Chapter 9

Mama Himura

Chapter 9

Tokisha awoke slowly and tried to look around but found that her vision was very cloudy and blurred. After a moment or so she was able to see clearly and saw that she appeared to be in an old temple of some sort but she couldn't be completely sure. She tried to get up but found that her hands were tied in front of her to a pole in the corner of the small building. She tugged at the ropes for several minutes but the knots were just too tight and she decided to save her energy and once again looked around at her surroundings.

"Where… am I?"

"So you're awake are you?"

Tokisha looked in front of her and saw the man from the other day but this time she actually got a good look at him and her eyes went wide with shock at who she saw before her. He had shoulder length jet-black and cold deep brown, almost black eyes but what surprised her was his facial features. He looked strangely similar to Kenshin in the face, a sharp chin but soft cheekbones, giving him an almost feminine look, just like her son and that face reminded her of someone else as well…

"Ya… ya look just like my husband, that ya do…"

The man chuckled, "Don't get your hopes up, Tokisha, I'm not your husband… Mamoru died twenty years ago, remember?"

"Unfortunately I do but… where am I and why did ya bring me here?"

"We're somewhere outside of town first off and secondly I brought you here so Battousai would come."

"I don't understand, that I don't."

"It's simple my dear, Battousai, of course, is going to come and rescue his mother and when he does I'm going to kill him."

"I don't understand… why do ya want ta kill him?"

"He took something precious from me and I'm going to make him pay for it."

"What could possibly be so important ta ya that you want ta kill someone!"

The man snorted in disgust and looked away from her, "He took my son from me."

"What do ya mean… he took your son?"

"Battousai killed my boy… eleven years ago in Kyoto."

"But… but Shinta took many lives, that he did, I'm sure he did it ta protect himself, my son wouldn't hurt someone unless he had to, that he wouldn't."

The man suddenly came up and knelt in front of her, taking her chin in his hand in a surprisingly gentle grip, as if he were being careful not to actually hurt her as he looked directly into her eyes, "I saw it with my own eyes! My son was out in the woods and Battousai came out of nowhere and killed him in cold blood and left! He didn't even try to hide the kill… in fact… he seemed to be proud of it!"

"Shinta wouldn't hurt someone for no reason, that he wouldn't!"

"The Shinta that you and I knew twenty years ago wouldn't, but Battousai would! Our kind Shinta is dead, why can't you see that, Emma!"

"E… Emma? How… how do ya know my real name?"

The man's eyes widened slightly and he moved away from her to stare out the door then Tokisha suddenly recognized her captor, "K… Kakeru? Is it really you?"

The man was silent but he nodded slightly and tears came to her eyes, "Oh Kakeru… what happened ta ya? What made ya turn so cold hearted?"

"Battousai… my heart died along with my son and I intend to avenge his death and kill the manslayer… tonight."

"Kakeru… ya can't! I won't let ya hurt my son!"

"Damn it Emma!"

He went up and took her shoulders, shaking her slightly, "How can you possible still call that… that monster your son! He's a cruel, heartless murderer! He killed my boy and countless others without a second thought and yet you want to protect him! I'm glad Mamoru's dead, his heart would shatter if he saw how his family has turned out."

Tokisha's eyes flashed in anger and tears of rage slid down her face, "Ya leave Mamoru out of this! I love my son, that I do, whether he's killed or not! He lives with the guilt of his past everyday, that he does and he wants nothin' more than to erase that past and bring back the lives he's taken…"

"Well guess what, he can't! He's a monster and I intend to make him pay for what he's done!"

"You're the monster, Kakeru… how could ya betray us like this…"

Against her will tears started to slide faster down her face and she looked away from him. Kakeru reached over and took her face between his hands and, to her surprise, smoothed her tears away, "Don't cry, I didn't want you involved but I had no choice, Battousai has to pay for taking my boy away from me. Tell me, Emma, what would you do if someone had killed Shinta?"

"I can't tell ya that, that I can't… but don't take him away from me… I've been lookin' for my little boy for twenty years, that I have and I finally have him back… oh please Kakeru don't make me lose him for good, I can't live without my son, that I can't."

"You have for all of these years."

"Because in my heart I knew that he was alive, that I did and that kept me goin', that it did. I don't understand how ya could do this ta us… Shinta adored ya, that he did!"

"Yes… but he was too young to remember me… or my son… and that Shinta is dead, he's only Battousai now."

"That's not true… how can ya turn against us like this? I looked up ta ya like a brother, that I did… I… I loved ya, Kakeru…"

Suddenly there was a shout outside the door, "Stranger! I'm here!"

Kakeru smiled, almost sadly and kissed her cheek before standing up to leave, "I love you as well, sister, but… your love isn't enough to take away the hate in my heart that I have for that man out there. He took my son from me and even though you are kind enough to forgive him… I cannot, just wait here, this won't take long then I'll return you to your home."

"Kakeru! Wait!"

He ignored her shout and left the room, leaving Tokisha in the darkness to cry in anger, pain and helplessness alone.

OUTSIDE

Kenshin was thoroughly ticked off when he'd left the dojo but the run over took away a lot of his rage so he was much calmer now and was more than ready to fight. The stranger came out of the temple and smiled smugly at him, "It's about time you showed up, manslayer, did you have trouble finding the place?"

"Sorry, I'm not too great with directions when I'm angry. Now where's my mother?"

"She's fine and she will continue to be as long as you put up a decent fight."

"That will be no trouble at all but before we begin I would like to know one thing, that I would."

"What's that, Battousai?"

"Why are you after my life?"

"You took the most important thing in my life away from me and I am going to make sure that you pay for that, now shut up and fight boy!"

Kakeru charged forward at Kenshin and thrust at his side but he easily dodged by stepping to the side. Kakeru anticipated this and suddenly turned and slashed at Kenshin's side, catching him off guard long enough to leave a deep cut in his side just under his ribs. Kenshin let out a groan of pain and jumped back, holding the wound for a second before pushing the sharp stinging sensation into the back of his mind so he could concentrate once more on the fight.

Kakeru laughed, "It seems as though you've lost a lot of your spark since the other day, Battousai."

"Don't worry, I have plenty of spark left so shut it and let's get back to fighting."

"That's what I wanted to hear!"

As they were fighting they didn't notice a figure slip past them and into the shrine. Tokisha had started struggling to get lose from her bonds once she heard the battle start outside, she had heard a shout of pain but she didn't know who it came from. Deep down she didn't want either Kenshin or Kakeru to get hurt, she loved them both but as long as she was tied up she couldn't do anything to help them. Suddenly the door opened and there was someone next to her, she looked up and smiled at her rescuer, "Hiko? What are ya doin' here?"

"Helping, are you alright?"

"Yes."  
Hiko cut the ropes and pulled Tokisha to him for a tight embrace, an unconscious sigh of relief leaving him as he did so, "I'm glad he didn't kill you, I thought he'd taken my job away from me."

Tokisha slapped him gently and smirked, "I'll get ya for that later, that I will but right now I have ta help Shinta, that I do!"

Hiko followed her outside and she let out a gasp when she saw the fight that was going on. Kenshin had a deep gash in his side and was bleeding quite a bit and Kakeru had a busted lip and apparently a few hurt ribs from where he was holding them before he charged at Kenshin again. Tokisha took a step to stop the fight but Hiko caught her wrist, "You can't go out there."

"I don't want either of them ta die, that I don't! I have ta do somethin', that I do!"

"Then stay out of the way, that's how you can help. Kenshin won't kill him, no matter how angry he is so, don't worry about that and if worse comes to worse… I'm here to step in."

Tokisha nodded and turned her attention back to the fight, seeing Kakeru wipe the blood from his mouth, "Now I see why you were the most feared man in the revolution, you fight like a demon."

"That's how I stayed alive but that's the past, I'm no longer Battousai, and what I did as a manslayer I did because I was fighting for what I believed in, just as everyone else was."

"I don't care what reason you have for fighting! I fought in the revolution myself for the Satsuma clan alongside the Choshu clan!"

"Then why are you fighting against me now?"

"Because you killed my son! He was the only person I had in this world and you took him from me in the blink of an eye, I didn't even get to tell him goodbye because of you!"

"I killed many sons… and uncles and fathers, yours wasn't the only one."

"I don't give a damn about everyone else's sons, if they forgive you then that's their business but I will never forgive you for killing Tamano!"

Kenshin arched an eyebrow when he heard that name, "Tamano? Dark hair, light blue eyes with a scar across his nose and he was missing a finger on his left hand?"

"Yes!"

"You don't understand the circumstances behind his death, he…"

"I don't care, all I care about is killing you to avenge him now shut up and fight!"

Kakeru watched as Kenshin sighed and sheathed his sword, getting into his battou-jutsu stance. When he saw Kenshin put up his sword anger suddenly filled him, "Draw your sword and fight me boy!"

"I intend to, but only when I'm ready but I'll warn you one last time, back down."

"Never! I will make you pay for what you did to Tamano! Now die!"

Kakeru charged at him but Kenshin waited until the last second then drew his sword with god-like speed, hitting him directly in the side, sending him several feet away. As he tried to regain his breath Kenshin came to stand in front of him and looked down at him with blank eyes, "Now listen to me, Tamano was a good companion of mine, we were both soldiers in the Choshu clan but what you don't know is that I was ordered to kill him."

"W… what… do you… mean…"

"Tamano was a traitor, he was giving information to the Shinsengumi as well as other clans and we almost lost because of it. One night he tried to kill Katsura but when I tried to stop him he ran and I was ordered to kill him and… as much as I hated to I killed him, and that is what happened. That is the only reason I killed him… because I had no other option, your son was a brave soldier but he made the wrong choices. Now, do us all a favor and turn yourself into the police… this battle is over."

Kenshin turned and headed towards the others but Kakeru picked up his sword and cut Kenshin in the back of the leg, causing him to fall to the ground. He got up and stood above Kenshin to kill him but Hiko ran between them and knocked him away, raising his sword above Kakeru's chest, "I'm not as kind as my stupid apprentice here, I don't give second chances…"

Before Hiko could attack Tokisha ran up and covered Kakeru's body with her own, getting a gasp from both Hiko and Kenshin as he stood to join them, "Mother… what's going on?"

"Don't kill him… please… Kakeru doesn't deserve that, that he doesn't, he's suffered enough, please, Hiko…"

Hiko groaned and put his sword away, "You're just like your idiot son, you're both too soft."

Kenshin chuckled softly and looked down to see Tokisha running a hand through Kakeru's hair, then he looked up at her as a tear slid down his blood stained face, "I'm sorry Emma but… but how can I forgive him?"

"Kakeru… ya can't hate Shinta for something that he couldn't help, that ya can't."

Kenshin flinched as he moved his leg to carefully kneel in front of them, his voice genuine and soft, "Sir, I apologize, I know that means nothing to you but… I'm sorry, I didn't want to kill Tamano, that I didn't. You don't have to forgive me, I don't expect you to, I understand why you hate me…"

Kakeru interrupted him, "I don't hate you, Shinta… I hate Battousai! When I saw you kill Tamano I didn't want to believe that it was you but… I saw your face and you look just like your father… there was no mistaking that face…"

"How… do you know my real name?"

Kakeru chuckled, "I remember you when you were little… you and Tamano would… wave sticks around and pretend that you were samurai in the yard and your father would yell at you when you ran through the garden as you were playing. I wanted to believe that you were still that child and not Battousai but… I couldn't run from the truth. I had grown to hate Battousai so much that I forgotten who you really were but even so I can't forgive you, Shinta…"

"How can you know about that? No one knew about me as a child except for my mother."

"You don't remember me, but I remember the day you were born, you're father was so proud… and so was I… that day I had promised to look after you if anything had ever happened to your parents. But… when Mamoru died you were sold and I assumed you dead… until that night you killed Tamano then I had to take in the fact that my nephew was alive…and a murderer."

"N… Nephew!" Hiko and Kenshin both asked in complete shock

"You mean to tell me that… you're my… uncle!"

Tokisha answered his question, "Yes Shinta, Kakeru is Mamoru's older brother… your uncle."

"If he's my uncle then that means that… that I killed… my… my cousin…"

Don't you just love my cliffies :). Any ways, I decided not to turn evil, I got a visit from Battousai and he threatened to make my life miserable if I didn't update so, here I am! Well, it's almost over, YEY! (I'm sure you're all very happy about that) I'll have the next chappie up either later today or tomorrow so stay with me, 'k, love ya.


	10. Chapter 10

Mama Himura

Chapter 10

Everyone was silent for what seemed like an eternity then Kenshin hung his head and had to put his arms out to keep himself from falling onto the ground, "I can't believe this… I truly am a monster… first I kill me wife then… then my own cousin… what kind of man am I? I killed my own family…"

Kakeru laughed bitterly, "Now you know the truth, Battousai…"

"Sir Kakeru… I can't tell you how deeply sorry I am. Tamano and I were close but… I had no idea who he was… I swear to you if I had known I wouldn't have killed him."

"Really?" he asked softly, as if unsure.

"No! If I had any shred of an idea as to who he was I wouldn't have touched him, I would've exiled him or something but I wouldn't have taken his life away! Sir… I'm so very sorry, I truly am."

Both Kenshin and Kakeru lifted their heads to look at one another and Kakeru let out a gasp when he met bright golden eyes, but what surprised him was the single tear that made its way down the Battousai's face. The cold, cruel, heartless man who supposedly never shed a tear for his victims was actually showing regret for what he'd done and it wasn't Shinta… but Battousai himself who was crying for Tamano and that tear said more to him then anything else in the world could have said. Kakeru smiled and forced himself up, patting Kensihn on the head, "That's enough punishment for you then."

"What do ya mean, Kakeru?" Tokisha asked

"He'll have to live with this guilt until he dies… I've avenged Tamano and now I can do just what you are…"

Kakeru started to leave but Kenshin stood up and stopped him, "Sir Kakeru… where are you going?"

He chuckled, "You're not the only one who has sins to repent for… I believe there's a way of repentance out there waiting for me… and I'm going to find it, just as you did, goodbye… Shinta…"

Kakeru left without another word and the others looked on, their eyes never leaving that spot even after he'd disappeared into the shadow of the forest. After several long minutes Kenshin's voice cut through the air and reached Tokisha and Hiko's ears, "Mother… Master…"

"What is it, Shinta?"

He turned and smiled at them, his eyes once again a gentle violet, "Let's go home, this is over, that it is."

With that they all started to head back to the dojo, no one saying a word as they contemplated over the night's events. It didn't take long for them to reach the dojo and Kaoru was there to greet them the second they entered the door. She jumped up and hugged Kenshin around the neck, a happy tear sliding down her face, "Oh I'm so glad that you're alright, I was so worried about you."

Kenshin smiled and hugged her tighter to him, enjoying the scent of her hair against his nose, "I'm alright, koishii, don't worry about me, are you alright?"

"I am now."

Kaoru pulled back and kissed him, missing the look of disgust that they received from Yahiko as she did so, "EWW! Kaoru that's so gross!"

Kenshin pulled away and smiled, "Not really…"

Kaoru smiled and giggled at her student, "What are you jealous, do you want a kiss too, Yahiko?"

"EWWW! NO WAY!"

"Oh… come here, Yahiko…"

Kaoru playfully chased after him and they heard Yahiko shout from around the corner, "GET AWAY FROM ME! KENSHIN! GET YOUR UGLY GIRLFRIEND AWAY FROM ME! YUCK! KAORU YOU…"

"Uh oh, I'd better go stop them before someone gets hurt."

Kenshin took off after them and Hiko looked around to talk to Tokisha but found that she wasn't next to him like she was a moment ago. Tokisha had retreated to her room the minute she stepped in the dojo and sat down on her futon, pulling her knees up to her chest. She felt so badly for Kakeru and Tamano, and Kenshin. She didn't know who to feel more for, her brother-in-law who lost a child or her son who has to live with the guilt of killing his cousin. There was a tap on her door and before she could answer Hiko stepped in and shut the door behind him, "You alright?"

"Ay, I'm alright, that I am."

"You feel bad for Kenshin, don't you?"

"Yes, and Kakeru, I can't believe things turned out this way, that I can't."

"Hey," Hiko knelt next to her and patted her hand, "things will be alright, Kenshin's strong, he'll pull through this."

"I know… hey Hiko…"

"Yeah?"

"I… wanted ta thank ya for… coming ta help me…"

"No problem, anytime."

Tokisha looked up at him and suddenly raised her hand to let it rest on his jaw, then, without warning, she leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips, extracting a small groan of surprise from Hiko as she did so. She pulled away a second later and flushed brightly, an embarrassed giggle escaping her throat, "I'm sorry, that I am, I don't know what came over me, that I don't."

Hiko grinned, "I do, you just can't resist me."

Tokisha rolled her eyes, "Oh yes, that's it but I am sorry, I shouldn't have done that, that I shouldn't have."

"I didn't mind, in fact, I wouldn't mind another…"

Hiko leaned down and kissed her softly, smiling to himself when she began to kiss back. His hand came up to cradle her head, tilting her head back to deepen the kiss. The need for air caused them to part and Tokisha smiled up at the Hiten-Mitsurugi master, "I didn't expect that, that I didn't…"

"Was it bad?"

"Not at all, I actually found it quite… enjoyable, that I did."

"Good, then in that case…"

Hiko pushed her down onto the futon and pinned her wrists on either side of her head, getting a startled cry out of Tokisha as he rested on top of her. She couldn't help but giggle, "We jumped on Shinta for this very thing, that we did."

"Well this is different."

"How so, Hiko?"

"I'm not Kenshin and you're not Kaoru."

Before she could protest he kissed her again, earning himself a sigh as she let herself get lost in the feel of his lips dancing over hers. But before things could progress further the door slung open and Kenshin entered, "Mother, I heard you shout are… you… alright… MASTER!"

They parted and Hiko simply smiled up at him, "Can I help you with something besides a kick out the door, that is?"

Kenshin was so stunned by the scene before him that he began stuttering horribly, "M… master… w… what… what are you doing… to my mother!"

"What do you think I'm doing, stupid?"

"From where I'm standing it looks like something very bad!"

Hiko let go of her and sat on his legs, his smile never leaving his face as he stared at his flustered apprentice, "What's the matter with you?"

"You're molesting my mother, that's what's the matter!"

"I am not molesting your mother… she's molesting me and I must admit that I'm actually quite enjoying it."

Kenshin turned green and he looked to the ground, shaking his head, "That's… SO nasty! I didn't want to know that! Just… just leave now!"

Before Hiko could make a smart remark Kaoru came in and smiled, "Is everything ok?"

Kenshin answered, "NO! Hiko's in here being a pervert and attacking a defenseless woman!"

Tokisha laughed, "Oh Shinta calm down, son, if he was doin' somethin' ta me that I didn't want him to I would let ya know, that I would."

"But as you can see she's not objecting too much." Hiko boasted

"I don't care! You don't need to be touching my mother!"

"Come now, Shinta, there's nothin' wrong with touchin', that there isn't, how do ya think you got here after I met your father?"

Kaoru giggled and Kenshin turned bright red, his voice taking on a deep baritone as he shook his head once more, "That's… beyond… gross! I could've gone my entire life without that disturbing mental image."

Kaoru laughed and poked him, "Now what's the difference between Hiko and your mother having fun and me and you?"

Kenshin flushed brighter and smiled sheepishly, "That's different… you're not my mother…"

Kaoru shook her head and left, brushing past Yahiko as he came to see what the commotion was all about, "What's going on, Kenshin?"

"Trust me, kid, you really don't want to know, that you don't."

Kenshin started off down the hall and Yahiko looked in to see Hiko and Tokisha then a look of disgust came across his face and ran down the hall as he yelled, "EWW! Old people love!"

Hiko and Tokisha laughed as she rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm never goin' ta live this down, that I'm not."

"Hey let me ask you something."

"What's that?"

"Do you think that we have a future together?"

"I don't know, why do ya ask?"

"Why don't you come to Kyoto with me and we can see how it goes from there, away from everyone, just me and you."

"Can ya put up with me that long, Mr. Seijiro?"

"I think I can…"

With that he smiled and pulled her to him for another kiss.

ABOUT A YEAR LATER

Kaoru went to the kitchen and tapped Kenshin on the shoulder, getting him to turn around and smile at her before he gave her a friendly peck, "Hey koishii, is something wrong?"

"No, but you got a letter in the mail."

"Oh? Thanks Kaoru."

Kaoru nodded and left the room to go help Yahiko who had started yelling for her. Kenshin opened the letter and smiled at the words there, but then his eyes grew wide and his jaw hit the floor as he read the final line:

"Dear Shinta,

I hope everything is goin' well for you and Kaoru, that I do. Hiko and I are doin' fine, that we are, I haven't killed him yet but I'll try harder, that I will. Any ways, son, I just wanted ta check on ya and see how ya were doin' and if you've made me any grandchildren yet. I'm jokin', but I do hope that ya have a family someday, you'll make a wonderful father, that ya will, I love ya son, now and forever.

Love,

Mama Himura.

P.S. I just thought I'd warn ya just in case ya decided ta come and visit someday. I'm not really Mrs. Tokisha Himura anymore, that I'm not, my new name is Mrs. Tokisha Seijiro and… you know have… a stepfather…"

THE END.

Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think, I do so enjoy hearing what you have to say, anyways, thanks for sticking with me, love ya, that's all folks! (for now; evil laughter :).


End file.
